


Felices fiestas, mi Anna.

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Una navidad “diferente” en el reino.Elsanna.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Felices fiestas, mi Anna.

La temporada navideña siempre ha sido una época especial del año para la gente de Arendelle. Una temporada en el que todos podrían reunirse bajo la causa común de la alegría y la felicidad para celebrar el final de un año y el amanecer de uno nuevo.  
Por supuesto, la temporada estuvo llena de tradiciones, regalos, mucha comida y nieve, pero este año fue un poco más especial.  
Este año fue la primera Navidad de Elsa y Anna juntas desde que se reunieron.  
El día había ido bien, aunque no había estado antes de los contratiempos.  
Desde la tristeza por el hecho de que en realidad no tienen muchas tradiciones propias, hasta el pequeño Olaf trabajando para hacer cosas bien.  
Las cosas estaban un poco tristes, pero por la noche todo iba bien.  
Elsa celebró una gran fiesta navideña al aire libre en el lago, lo que permitió que todos los de Arendelle conocieran de la tradición. La gente estaba jubilosa por la decoración del lugar,, aunque para la princesa Anna, la querida y amorosa hermana de Elsa, la comida y el árbol de Navidad no fue lo más destacado para ella.  
Oh no, lo más destacado para Anna fue ver el hermoso trasero de su hermana.  
Cuando Anna le compró a Elsa su vestido nuevo para esa Navidad, explícitamente por el vestido más elegante que se le ocurrió para Elsa.  
Era similar al vestido normal de Elsa en forma y al hecho de que tenía una capa, era de un material de terciopelo suave, con un cuello blanco peludo como la nieve. El tono del vestido era de un azul mucho más oscuro y abrazó el cuerpo de Elsa posiblemente mejor que su vestido normal.Sin embargo, lo que más deleitó a Anna fue lo bien que le quedaba el trasero de su hermana al vestido.  
Cuando estaban patinando en el hielo juntas, Anna no pudo evitar mirar con los ojos cuánto sobresalía Elsa.  
Sin embargo, cuando la velada llegó a su fin, todo Arendelle pronto regresó a sus camas para pasar la noche. Había sido un maravilloso día de Navidad, pero por todos los lugares, en algún momento. Anna y Elsa hicieron lo mismo, regresando al castillo.  
Después de despedir a Kristoff cuando se fue a dormir en su habitación en los establos de Arendelle y asegurarse de que Olaff estuviera cómodo donde durmiera cada noche (sesión un lugar diferente cada noche, Elsa y Anna se dirigieron a su cuarto.

La habitación era de Anna hace años, una habitación que una vez compartió con Elsa cuando niñas, y ahora compartía con ella de nuevo, ahora que estaban reunidas juntas como pareja. Mientras empujaba las puertas para abrirlas, Elsa bostezo y estiró los brazos.

—Qué día tan largo—, admitió Elsa, suspirando suavemente, mientras se sentaba en la cama. —Ciertamente tuvo sus altibajos.  
—Digo que terminó con una nota feliz—, dijo Anna, sonriendo. —Quiero decir, cualquier día contigo está destinado a terminar con una explosión".  
Elsa rió.  
—Eres adorable, Anna... Me alegro de que podamos estar juntos, así, en Navidad.  
Luego sintió a Anna tomar su mano, lo que hizo que Elsa se sonrojara un poco. Su rostro se puso rojo cuando la mano de Anna ahuecó sus mejillas y los ojos verde azulado miraron amorosamente los de ella.  
—Yo también... ¿y sabes la mejor parte? —Preguntó Anna. —Estaremos juntas así para siempre.  
—Mmmmm... sí, no podría haber pedido un regalo más perfecto— tarareó Elsa, mientras Anna juntaba sus labios en un beso suave y amoroso.  
La rubia sosó el cuerpo de Anna mientras dejaba que la princesa dirigiera su beso. En esta noche fría de invierno intimidad, tal trajo al ser de Elsa.  
Pero entonces Elsa sintió que Anna empezaba a profundizar un poco el beso. La lengua de Anna separó sus labios y se deslizó suavemente en su boca.

Elsa gimió, cediendo al hermoso sabor de la lengua y los labios de Anna. Era absolutamente divino lo bien que sabían los labios de Anna, solo una perfecta mezcla de dulzura y chocolate.Apartándose, Anna miró a Elsa con una mirada seductora, sus labios fruncidos y sus cejas cejas. 

—Dime Elsa ... ¿cómo te ataría compartir un poco de magia navideña... y buen frick frack festivo?  
Esto hizo que Elsa riera de nuevo. Anna podría haber dicho simplemente las palabras "sexo" o "hacer el amor", pero Elsa sabía que su hermana tenía su manera de decir las cosas que eran demasiado adorables.  
Su hermana era la definición completa de idiota y la amaba.  
Y ese beso... bueno, Elsa Supuso que un poco de diversión no se debe a más. Después de todo, Anna dijo que quería que el día fuera a lo grande, y Elsa se apegaba a eso.  
—Está bien—, estuvo de acuerdo Elsa. —Estoy lista... lo que quieras, mi hermoso copo de nieve.  
—Perfecto—, ronroneó Anna. —Porque el estado deseando algo desesperadamente esta noche. Algo sobre tu persona real.  
—Bueno, si te da, lo que tengo entre piernas, es todo tuyo—, bromeó Elsa, sonriendo deliciosamente deliciosamente mientras regreso a la cama. Levantó la abertura de su vestido, derritiendo su ropa interior helada para exponer sus hermosos pliegues entre sus caderas reales.Anna sonrió, pero sabía que no era lo que ella estaba buscando.  
—Aunque amo tu entrada de alante, Elsa... No es lo que tengo en mente esta noche. Quítate ese vestido y dame la vuelta.  
Elsa se sonrojó, sorprendida por la orden de Anna. Por supuesto, estaba perdidamente enamorada de lo dominante que Anna puede ser a veces.  
Muy pronto, Elsa se quitó su delgado vestido, y Anna se desnudó, la niña mayor se subió a la cama a cuatro patas.Entonces Anna miró el trasero perfecto de Elsa, sonrojándose por lo hermoso que era. Tan grande, redonda y blanda al tacto.  
Elsa tenía un trasero del que otras chicas podría estar celosas. Sus manos se colocaron en el trasero de Elsa, acariciando la suave y cremosa carne de la Reina. Sintiendo las cálidas manos de Anna acariciar su frío trasero, Elsa murmuró, suspirando de satisfacción. 

—Oh, Dios ... estabas detrás de mi trasero, ¿no?  
—Justo en el dinero—, susurró Anna, sonriendo de alegría.  
—¿Espero que no importe que me ponga en la parte de atrás esta noche, mi amor?  
—No. Para nada—, dijo Elsa con un rubor en las mejillas. —Considera las mejillas reales como uno de mis regalos de Navidad para ti este año. Espero que te diviertas con ellas.  
Con delicadeza y placer, Anna enterró su rostro entre la intimidad de Elsa, su nariz y boca firmemente en el hueco de Elsa. Su lengua se deslizó hacia, pronto trazando alrededor de la abertura del anillo de Elsa, bañando el ano de la reina con su amor y saliva.

Elsa jadeó, su boca se ha sido la lengua de Anna cerdida una firme y profunda inmersión en su agujero. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras Anna continuaba comiendo su trasero, gimiendo suavemente mientras cedía al placer.  
Su trasero era el juguete de Anna y Elsa quería que Anna se divirtiera tanto como quisiera. Tentando a Anna para que la comiera más, Elsa forzó su trasero hacia la boca de Anna.  
La pelirroja captó la indirecta, abriendo más la boca, deficiencia de tener más que para saborear del agujero de Elsa.  
Mientras su lengua su magia en el trasero de Elsa, sus dedos se deslizaron de la cadera de Elsa y suavemente se inician a frotar la protuberancia de Elsa.  
El doble placer hizo que Elsa gimiera más fuerte, tan fuerte que tuvo que morderse el labio para que sus sensuales gritos de placer no alertaran a los servicios del Castillo ya que Elsa valoraba mucho su privacidad y la de Anna  
Entonces, Elsa continuó disfrutando del placer que Anna le daba a su dulce trasero y montículo. Este era probablemente el mejor placer que le había dado a Elsa en su vida, pero sabía que Anna siempre se superaría a sí misma.  
Su amor y lujuria no conocían límites.  
Anna continuó mirando el hermoso trasero de Elsa mientras comía. Realmente siempre había estado enamorada del trasero de Elsa, desde que lo miró a través del vestido de coronación de Elsa. Ahora que estaba desnuda, Anna complacía completamente azotando el trasero de Elsa, la reina gimió, chillando como un cachorro. Incluso cuando estaba era complacida,  
Elsa sigue siendo una hermosa monada. Su lengua en más profundamente, hizo que más placer sea a través del cuerpo de Elsa. Los sonidos de los gemidos de Elsa también estaban excitando a Anna. Estaba desesperada por tocarse a sí misma, pero lamentablemente no tenía ningún instrumento libre con el que darse placer.  
Fue entonces cuando Elsa decidió dar además de recibir. Con sus pensamientos, la mente de Elsa creó una forma fálica de hielo que se deslizó entre los pliegues húmedos extendidos de Anna. A la orden de Elsa, Anna cree ser golpeada por el miembro dentro de ella.  
Llorando en una mezcla de placer y dolor, Anna sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya que ella estaba siendo complacida en ese momento. Esta noche seguía mejorando cada vez más.  
Con sus dedos aún complaciendo el clítoris de Elsa y su lengua rodeando el anillo de Elsa, la carrera estaba en marcha para hacer el otro clímax primero.  
Anna ya tenía una ventaja de kilómetros, pero Elsa rompió una brecha de propio placer.  
La intimidad de Anna se deslizaba dentro y fuera de la hendidura húmeda de Anna a gran velocidad, más de lo que Anna podría haber esperado. El miembro la golpeó fuerte y rápido.Tomando un momento para jadear en busca de aire, Anna besó y lamió firmemente el trasero de Elsa. Sabía que Elsa quería que le probaran el trasero esta noche, e iba a ser que lo principal que la haría terminar.  
El estado de ambas es muy buena.  
Elsa sabía sabía sabía sabía competencia. Anna aprovechó la oportunidad, águila trasero y a los pliegues de Elsa el mejor placer que dar.  
Con un suave pero hermoso gemido, Elsa llegó a las manos de Anna, jadeando cuando su magia navideña fue liberada en los dedos de Anna.  
Jadeó, suspirando felizmente mientras un rubor cruzó sus mejillas. Una vez que Anna se apartó del trasero de Elsa, la rubia se dio la vuelta como un hermoso gato blanco e inició a lamer los propios pliegues de Anna hasta que la pelirroja estuvo.  
Gimiendo con su orgasmo, Anna sintió los labios de Elsa encontrarse con los suyos, mientras la chica mayor estaba encima de ella, mirándola con amor y deleite.  
—Feliz Navidad, mi Anna—, dijo Elsa con cariño, antes de besar a Anna de nuevo.  
Fin.


End file.
